Young Link
Para ver a sus otras encarnaciones, véase Link (desambiguación). :Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Young Link (SSBM). Young Link (こどもリンク''' Kodomo Rinku'' lit. Link niño en japonés) es una representación joven de Link a través de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]], por lo que así, como han habido varias encarnaciones de Link, han habido varias encarnaciones de Young Link. El juega un papel importante en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, y es el protagonista principal en The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje jugable, basado en el "Héroe del Tiempo". Perfil [[Archivo:Young Link Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de "Young Link" en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]][[Archivo:Young Link Majora Mask.png|thumb|left|100px|Art oficial de "Young Link" en The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.]] The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time es la primera vez en toda la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]] en la que la edad de Link es especificada como "joven", en vez de ser indirectamente denominado como un adulto. Al igual que su encarnación futura, Link no habla a menos que se le haga una pregunta; la única vez que en verdad dice algo es en Ocarina of Time, cuando la joven Princesa Zelda le pregunta su nombre (su respuesta siendo la única con letra de color verde en todo el juego). Al principio del juego, Link se hace amigo de un hada llamada Navi, quien se vuelve su compañera en su viaje para salvar Hyrule de las garras del malvado Ganondorf. En The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Young Link es el personaje principal del juego. Al derrotar a Ganondorf, Link fue en busca de "una vieja amiga". Durante su viaje, se encuentra con un ser conocido como Skull Kid, quien al parecer sacó a la Luna de su órbita para que chocase con Termina y convirtió a Link en un Matorral Deku. Disgustada con este acto, una de las hadas que acompañan al Skull Kid, Taya, se separa de él y se alía con Link. Luego de haberse liberado de su maldición, Link y Taya eventualmente liberan a los Cuatro Gigantes para detener la Luna, solo para enterarse que la responsable fue la Máscara de Majora todo el tiempo, la cual había tomado control del Skull Kid. Al final del juego, aunque no fue capaz de encontrar a su amiga, Link podía al fin volver a su mundo. Con los años, Link llego a sufrir remordimientos por no haber podido pasar sus conocimientos a aquellos que vinieron después de él, causando que se convirtiera en el Espíritu del Héroe, condenado a vagar por la tierra hasta poder enseñárselos a un discípulo: el Link de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Al fin pudiendo calmar el dolor en su alma, fue capaz de pasar al otro lado. Espada Kokiri [[Archivo:Espada Kokiri Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|120px|La Espada Kokiri en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] La Espada Kokiri ('''''Kokiri Sword en inglés; ''コキりの剣 Kokiri no Ken'' en japonés) es la espada que Young Link usa en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Es más corta y más débil que la Espada Maestra. Esta era la única espada que Young Link podía usar en Ocarina of Time, y es su arma inicial en Majora's Mask. Young Link usa la variación de Ocarina of Time de la Espada Kokiri en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mantiene su característica falta de fuerza y alcance, pero le da propiedades diferentes a sus ataques. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Young Link es un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Melee, el cual puede ser desbloqueado al completar el Modo Clásico o el Modo Aventura con 10 personajes, entre los cuales deben estar Link y Zelda (o Sheik). Alternativamente, uno puede jugar 500 combates en el Modo Versus para desbloquearlo. Su aspecto está basado en la aparición del Link joven en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, y utiliza su pequeña Espada Kokiri, junto al Escudo Deku. Young Link es considerado un clon de Link, pero es en general más rápido y más débil, y aunque posee el mismo armamento, las versiones que Young Link utiliza tienen un menor alcance, como su Gancho y su Bumerán. Descripción del trofeo Español :Young Link :Se suele considerar a Link Niño como el verdadero Link, ya que era muy jovencito en el primer juego de la saga The Legend of Zelda y ha aparecido bajo la forma de un muchacho en la mayoría de los siguientes títulos. Desde que hizo su primera aparición en el sistema NES en 1987, la apariencia de Link ha cambiado sin cesar, añadiendo si cabe más magia y encanto a esta historia incomparable. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' Inglés :Young Link :Link's younger incarnation is often considered to be the true Link: he was a young boy in the very first Legend of Zelda game, and he has appeared as a youth in most of the subsequent games. Since his debut on the original NES in 1987, Link's appearance has changed over and over again, each time adding to the mystique of his incomparable story. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (07/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Young Link no aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, habiendo sido reemplazado por Toon Link. Sin embargo, no es muy exagerado asumir que ambos son esencialmente el mismo personaje, ya que ambos son versiones más jóvenes de Link. Esto refleja cómo Link y Zelda, quienes usaron sus aspectos de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time en los juegos anteriores, cambiaron a sus diseños en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess en éste. Curiosidades *Young Link, así como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones, junto a los Ice Climbers (del juego ''Ice Climber'') son los únicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes removidos